


Kisses & Tickles

by wendlaswound



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but they are, i just really like it, not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wendlaswound
Summary: Ernst and Hanschen are just friends. Best friends.And Ernst sort of really wants to kiss his best friend.





	Kisses & Tickles

            Ernst and Hans weren’t dating.

            Sure, they held hands, they referred to each other affectionately, they left sappy notes in each other’s lockers and held hands when it was midnight and Hans should be at his house and they should both be sleeping but neither of them could sleep so Hanschen snuck out and climbed the fence and sat with Ernst on his porch swing until the hour got too unreasonable. But that wasn’t dating.

            No, they were just friends.

            Besides, holding hands was all they ever did. Ernst hadn’t even seen Hanschen’s _elbow_ because the boy drowned himself in sweaters and blazers over button-ups and Ernst’s baggy sweatshirts. There was no clandestine intimacy, none at all.

            Except, Ernst maybe wanted to hold more than Hanschen’s hand.

            And maybe he wanted to kiss him.

            Maybe a little.

            And he tried to deny it on one of the nights where Hanschen snuck over the fence into Ernst’s yard and rested his head on Ernst’s shoulder. Ernst stared at the stars, pushing himself through his constellation memorization instead of thinking about the pretty boy dozing off next to him.

            _Orion, Cassiopeia, Hercules, the Minotaur…_

            Hanschen shifted just a little, the only hitch in his steady breathing. Ernst looked down on Hans’ soft curls, his thick eyelashes that brushed his cheeks. Every time he inhaled he rose just a bit, closing any gap of space between him and Ernst unconsciously. Every time Hanschen pressed in close, Ernst lost his breath and a tingle shot to his toes.

            Ernst really wanted to kiss Hanschen.

            It would be so simple. He just had to turn his head, just a little, and press his lips against Hanschen’s curls. Hans didn’t even have to wake up. It would be so _easy._ So why was the thought giving Ernst anxiety, making it near impossible to breathe? He tried to calm himself quickly, not wanting to disrupt Hanschen while he was sleeping.

            Constellations.

            _Orion, Cassiopeia, Hercules, the Minotaur, Perseus…_

It was a spectacular night for stargazing. The sky was clear, the moon was full.

            It was also a spectacular sky to make out with someone under.

            Ernst groaned to himself. _Stop. Now._

His times with Hanschen were special. Safe. Soft. Nothing was expected or demanded or necessary. It was beautiful.

            Those moments were the best of his life.

            And he didn’t want to change them, didn’t want to put them in jeopardy. And of course he knew no matter what he was feeling, Hanschen would listen. Hanschen would never completely up and leave him if he was honest.

            He just didn’t want Hanschen to feel like he needed to feel the same way in return.

            While Ernst debated his possible actions and the possible outcomes associated with each, his hand drifted into Hanschen’s with little thought or prompting. While his thoughts _against_ such actions were dismissed, only briefly, his subconscious gave in to its true desires.

            He only noticed what he’d done when Hanschen stirred.

            Ernst’s chest tightened. _Shit._

            But Hans wasn’t surprised, or he was just too sleepy. He stretched his other arm and yawned, rubbed his eyes. He turned so his chin was still on Ernst’s shoulder, but his nose was under his ear and Ernst could feel his warm breath on his neck.

            “Hey,” Hanschen murmured. Ernst’s breath was stuck in his throat when he tried to answer. “How long was I out?”

            “Awhile,” Ernst said quickly.

            Hanschen laughed. Ernst melted.

            _Just_ do it. _Kiss him_.

            _But don’t_ , his mind told him simultaneously.

            Both boys were silent. In their wordless, soft breaths, and Hanschen’s awaking to the stars above them, Ernst made a decision.

            He wouldn’t kiss Hanschen. (At least, not yet.)

            But he would test his limits.

            Ernst slid his hand so it pushed Hanschen’s sleeve up and Ernst’s hand was wrapped tightly around Hans’ wrist.

            Hanschen’s arm tightened and they both froze. But after a moment Hanschen nestled closer to Ernst, and they both let go of a breath.

            Hanschen tilted his chin up so now his nose was poking against Ernst’s cheek. Ernst almost thought that all of his worries would be futile, that Hanschen would kiss him first. But after several moments of heavy, tense silence sat between them, Ernst realized that Hans was waiting for him.

            So Ernst did what his brain (more like his heart and constant need for affection) were screaming at him to do and softly cupped his hand around Hanschen’s neck and went to lean in, just a little, hoping Hanschen would close the gap.

            Instead he laughed.

            _Shit._

Ernst pulled away, mortified, until Hanschen stared at him with an expression to match.

            “Shit,” he breathed. “Ernst, shit, I’m sorry-“

            “If you don’t want to kiss me you don’t have to-“

            “NO! I really, _really,_ want to kiss you-“

            “Then why-“

            Ernst was cut off by Hanschen grabbing his face and closing his mouth with his lips.

            Ernst forgot why he was mad, he forgot why he had been worried, he forgot everything except a little voice in his head that chirped exhaustedly, _yes. Finally._

            Hanschen wasn’t pulling away and Ernst didn’t want him too, in fact he wanted him closer, so he hesitantly set his hands on Hanschen’s shoulder’s, one of which was bare because his sweatshirt was falling off.

            As soon as Ernst’s finger brushed Hanschen’s skin, Hans broke away suddenly, biting his lips and his cheeks puffed out, nearly wheezing.

            “Hansy? What the – oh. Oh my god.”

            “…”

            “I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

            “I am not!”

            Ernst stared at Hanschen for a second, then quickly brushed his fingers across Hanschen’s neck. Hanschen promptly erupted into a fit of giggles, before pulling himself together with a fearsomely serious expression and a pointed finger.        

            “Don’t.”

            “Why not?” Ernst laughed. “You’re cute when you’re uncomfortable like that.”

            Instead of the snappy response Ernst was expected, Hanschen blushed a fierce red, a sharp contrast from the pink that colored his cheeks from the cold night before.

            “You… you think I’m cute?”

            Ernst was so shocked he choked out his reply. “Well, uh – y – yes, I always have, actually, ah – “

            Hanschen leaned in and kissed him again, slower this time. Ernst didn’t touch Hanschen, not wanting to spoil the moment, even though he wanted to hear him laughing again, laughing because Ernst wanted him to and could make him with just the brush of his hand.

            But no, Ernst just let Hanschen kiss him, and hold him, and then fall asleep against him again.

            Ernst didn’t fall asleep. He watched the stars as Hanschen snored and the sun slowly chased away the night, clearing away the stars and casting a glow over Hanschen’s gold curls, the ones Ernst had admired and thought of running his fingers through and kissing when the evening began.

            He didn’t do that now. He was only thinking of the kiss. Of Hanschen’s lips on his. Of how he hadn’t fallen asleep or woken up so it very well could have been a dream.

            But soon Hanschen woke up and kissed him again and climbed back over the fence, and later they saw each other at school and Hanschen’s cheeks were still red and Ernst knew it wasn’t.

            But they still weren’t dating. Nope. They were just friends. Best friends. Who liked each other’s tongues in their mouths.

            And of course, Ernst held Hanschen’s tickles against him. That was the kind of teasing only friends did. Even if they were making out against a wall. Right?

            _Right?_


End file.
